The IEEE 802.11 standard continually improves, enhancing performance and quality of service (QoS). Many recent electronic devices such as smart phones, tablet PCs, and portable media players support WiFi interfaces due to the advantage of provided by the IEEE 802.11 standard. As such, wireless local area network (WLAN) technology has become a standard for electronic devices used in a home network (e.g., home or office), and devices that use an internet access such as a real-time audio/video streaming service, mobile voice over internet protocol (VoIP) service, multi-screen services, and an internet protocol television (IPTV) services.
IEEE 802.11i Wi-Fi protected access (WPA) standard is widely used for security, along with a technology referred to as a captive portal (or web authentication) that implements a user authentication and charging system of a wireless network.